militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Trudeau
|death_date= |birth_place=Middlebury, Vermont |death_place=Chevy Chase, Maryland |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image=Arthur Trudeau.jpg |caption=Lieutenant General Arthur G. Trudeau |allegiance= |branch=U.S. Army |serviceyears=1924 - 1962 |rank= Lieutenant General |commands= 7th Infantry Division Chief of Army intelligence I Corps |Education= West Point, Class of 1924 |battles=World War II *Pacific War Korean War *Battle of Pork Chop Hill |awards=Distinguished Service Medal (3) Silver Star Bronze Star |laterwork=President, Gulf Research Development Company }} Arthur Gilbert Trudeau (July 5, 1902 in Middlebury, Vermont – June 5, 1991, Chevy Chase, Maryland) was a Lieutenant General in the United States Army best known for his command of the 7th Infantry Division during the battle of Battle of Pork Chop Hill during the Korean War Military biography in 1958]] Arthur Trudeau entered West Point in 1920 and graduated in the Class of 1924 later serving in the 104th Engineers of the New Jersey National Guard. In 1944, he was promoted to Brigadier General. Considered a specialist on amphibious warfare he assumed command of a secret base in the Philippines in 1945, assisting in the preparation for an invasion of Japan which never came. After the war, he served in Germany before becoming deputy commander of the Army War College in 1950.Arthur G. Trudeau, Lieutenant General, United States Army During the Korean war, Trudeau commanded the 7th Infantry Division and would earn the Silver Star by personally leading a reconnaissance team to scout the strategic position, Pork Chop Hill, while it was under heavy enemy fire. He was named Chief of Army intelligence in October 1953 but was relieved of his command 20 months later when Allen W. Dulles, Director of Central Intelligence, sent a scathing memorandum of complaints to the Pentagon. Although the contents of the memorandum were not made public, General Trudeau was noted for his vigorous anti-Communist statements, and he often clashed with other government officials over their differing views of Communist intentions. He returned to Korea to take command of I Corps.Lieut. Gen. Arthur Trudeau, 88, Retired Chief of Research in Army - New York Times On October 18, 1956, Trudeau was promoted to Lieutenant General. In 1958, he returned to Washington as Director of Army Research and Development. Upon retirement from the Army in 1962, Gen. Trudeau went on to head Gulf Labs of the Gulf Oil Corporation in Pittsburgh until 1968. He then served as a special adviser to the chairman of Pittsburgh's Rockwell International aerospace firm until 1972. Throughout his military service, General Trudeau was an outspoken advocate of racial integration of the military. He also said it was in the nation's best interests that educational opportunities be provided for the disadvantaged so they could take advantage of new career openings. General Trudeau is a member of the Military Intelligence Hall of Fame. Ufology The General is connected to the Roswell Incident as he headed the committee responsible for the Pentagon's files and UFO items recovered in New Mexico. According to his immediate subordinate, Philip J. Corso, who is the author of a book called "The Day after Roswell", Trudeau actually managed a covert mission to disseminate recovered alien technology to major industries in the U.S. during the 1950s and 1960s. Corso's book recounts how he allegedly helped Trudeau share this gleaned ufology information with others so that they could use it to advance technology. Consequently, Corso claims, our world has experienced great technology and information revolutions within the last 50 years. References External links *U.S. Army biography of General Trudeau both in service and private sectors *Lieutenant General Arthur G. Trudeau Interview Table of Contents Category:United States Army generals Category:1902 births Category:1991 deaths Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:American army personnel of the Korean War Category:Ufologists Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army War College alumni Category:People from Middlebury, Vermont Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States)